


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by mitigates



Series: Discord Prompts [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I'm new to this fandom pls, Kise Being Kise, M/M, no beta we are still dying like daichi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: “Ryota is a 20 year old with the mindset of an elementary school boy when it comes to shit like this. He is still stuck in that whole ‘if he hits you then it means he likes you’ phase. It’s pretty annoying.” Kasamatsu explained with a roll of his eyes. “He’s always been like that.”
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Discord Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198040
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> discord challenge: write a fic for another fandom
> 
> or: I'm very new to KnB, please welcome me.  
> ___

They were always paired together. Always. Their surnames happened to be so close together, that they were always seated together at the small circular table. It took Kise and Kasamatsu at least 23 minutes every time to even realize Kuroko was sitting with them. They would already start dividing up the work between them, Kasamatsu grumbling about not having any help, when Kise would look to his side and see Kuroko’s blue hair.

Kise yelped and Kasamatsu smacked him on the back of the head. “Quiet down, idiot.”

Kise started pouting and rubbed his hair, mostly straightening his hair rather than alleviating the lingering pain. “Why are you so mean?”

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. He passed a folder toward Kuroko. “You get this part.”

Kuroko glanced down at it, frowning. Before he could protest, Kise sighed.

“If it’s too hard, we can do it.”

Kuroko’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “I didn’t-”

“It’s really not that hard.” Kise muttered under his breath, loud enough for Kuroko to hear.

It had always been like that. They always ended up in a group together and Kise always assumed Kuroko wouldn’t be able to complete the work. Kuroko, however, had already completed all of the work, including the parts of his teammates. He simply waited until they asked if he had finished it yet to turn it in. He let Kise complain and let Kasamatsu silently judge him. Kise would eventually blow up about how long it took Kuroko to complete the assignment and threaten to tell their professor. Kuroko would had over what he had completed and the three of them would earn a perfect grade on it. It had always been like that-

“I don’t really feel like struggling through this again, so can we just skip straight to the point.” Kasamatsu started.

Kise raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

Kasamatsu snorted and leaned back in his chair, watching Kuroko with the same calculating gaze that he always had when it came to the blue-haired boy. “You really don’t know?” He was looking at Kuroko but his question was directed at Kise.

Kise glared. “Don’t know what? Stop being so vague-”

“Kuroko already completed the assignment.”

Kuroko flushed and his eyes dropped to his paper.  _ How could he possibly have known that _ ?

“We just got this- what makes you think he completed it?” Kise asked as he scowled at Kuroko who seemed to fidget under his stare.

Kasamatsu balked at him. “We get these assignments at the beginning of every semester, Kise.”

Kise huffed out a laugh and crossed his arms. “We get a  _ syllabus _ at the beginning of every semester. The only way to access the full assignment is to go online and-” Kise paused and he turned toward Kuroko. “You do the online syllabus?”

Kuroko nodded slowly. “Yes. I like to get ahead.”

Kise leaned forward slightly, his arms dropping into his lap. He reached for the notebook Kuroko had in front of him. The shorter boy didn’t protest as Kise opened it to the most recent date. Sure enough, Kuroko had completed the assignment in its entirety, including the parts that he wouldn’t be doing. 

“You always do this?”

“Yes.” Kuroko responded distantly, bringing his arms up to wrap around himself. He buried his chin in the thick material of his hoodie.

Kise glanced at Kasamatsu who was watching the two of them. He tilted his head slightly at the blonde, his eyes darting toward Kuroko.

“Dammit.” Kise rubbed a hand over his eyes and pushed the notebook back toward Kuroko. He abruptly stood up, his chair skidding against the carpeted floor. “I’ll finish my part today then and we can just turn it in early. Sorry, Kuroko.”

Kuroko’s widened eyes watched Kise leave. When the door shut behind the blonde, Kuroko glanced at Kasamatsu who was, as always, watching him. “Is everything okay?”

Kasamatsu shrugged. “Kise is dramatic.”

Kuroko stared at the table again. “Oh.”

“You’re wondering how I knew.”

“Yes.”

“You left your notebook open during one of our meetings a few months back.”

“Oh.”

Kasamatsu laughed softly and motioned toward the door. “You know he likes you, right?”

Kuroko’s confused face and slight downturn of his lips indicated that he in fact did not know this.

“Ryota is a 20 year old with the mindset of an elementary school boy when it comes to shit like this. He is still stuck in that whole ‘if he hits you then it means he likes you’ phase. It’s pretty annoying.” Kasamatsu explained with a roll of his eyes. “He’s always been like that.”

Kuroko hummed in response. A few minutes of silence passed before Kasamatsu finished gathering the papers together.

“I already finished my part as well. Kise will be done tonight.” 

Kuroko nodded in acknowledgement. “Okay.”

“See ya, Kuroko.”

Kasamatsu gathered his backpack and left the room. Kuroko put his own belongings back into his bag and noticed a phone sitting on the floor. He pushed it with his foot. It must be Kise’s. This class was the only one he had with him, he wouldn’t be able to return it for another two days. He didn’t have Kasamatsu’s number to let him know either. Maybe Kise would come back? Should he return it to the librarian? No. Maybe he could just wait.

Kuroko retracted his arms inside of his hoodie and curled into a small ball. 

  
  
  


No long after, the door to the private study room clicked open then shut. Kuroko could hear huffs of heavy breathing as if whoever it was had run there. He poked his eyes out from his hoodie and watched Kise searching the small room. 

“Shit-shit-shit-shit-AGH!” Kise yelped again when he spotted Kuroko’s blank blue stared. “Tetsuya! You always do this!”

“I didn’t do anything.” Kuroko fixed his sweater and stood. He reached into the pocket for Kise’s phone and held it out to him. 

When Kise was close enough, Kuroko cocked his arm back and punched Kise in the chest. Kise, thought significantly bigger than Kuroko, stumbled backward until he smacked into the wall. He slumped to the floor in confusion.

“What in the fuck?!” Kise whispered as he stared up at Kuroko.

Kuroko came to a stop in front of Kise and squatted between his legs. “Kasamatsu said you think that if people hit you, it means that they like you. I didn’t want there to be any confusion.”

Kise blinked slowly, still as confused as ever.

Kuroko handed him his phone and stood again, reaching for his bag. “I put my number in your phone. Text me.”

Kise sat motionless on the ground and watched Kuroko leave.


End file.
